Zeitstrahl:Dezember 2004
Tag 71 - Mittwoch, 01. Dezember 2004 * Ben lässt Sawyer wissen, dass der Schrittmacher nur eine Täuschung war und zeigt ihm, dass sie sich auf einer (weiteren) kleineren Insel befinden, von der es kein Entkommen gibt. * Eko hat eine Vision von Yemi und sein Zelt fängt Feuer. Hurley und Charlie ziehen ihn heraus, dann verschwindet er. * Jack vermutet, dass Ben einen Tumor an der Wirbelsäule hat und nimmt an Colleens Beerdigung teil. Tag 72 - Donnerstag, 02. Dezember 2004 * Ekos Visionen führen ihn zu der Beechcraft, wo er feststellt, dass Yemis Leiche verschwunden ist. * Locke, Sayid, Desmond, Paulo und Nikki aktivieren einen Monitor in der Perlen-Station, welcher das Innere einer weiteren DHARMA Station zeigt, und sehen kurz Mikhail Bakunin. * Eko folgt "Yemi" in den Dschungel hinein und wird vom Monster getötet. Locke behauptet, dass Ekos letzte Worte "Wir sind die Nächsten" waren. * Jack weigert sich, den Tumor an Bens Wirbelsäule zu entfernen. Juliet bittet ihn heimlich Ben während der OP zu töten. (laut Einblendung vor 9 Tagen) * In der Perlen-Station holt sich Paulo den Beutel mit den Diamanten, den er im Spülkasten der Toilette versteckt hatte, zurück. * Während Ekos Beerdigung, entdeckt Locke die Inschrift "Hebe deinen Blick und sieh nach Norden. - John 3:05" auf dessen Stock. * Alex stürmt auf der Suche nach Karl in den Steinbruch und warnt Kate, "Sie werden deinen Geliebten töten, so wie sie meinen getötet haben". Aufgefordert durch Juliet bittet Kate Jack die Operation durchzuführen, da Sawyer sonst getötet würde. * Kate klettert aus ihrem Käfig heraus und bricht Sawyers auf damit sie fliehen können. Sawyer erklärt ihr, dass sie sich auf einer anderen Insel befinden, von der sie nicht wegkommen. Sie fügen sich ihrem Schicksal und schlafen miteinander. * Alex schließt Jacks Zellentür auf und lässt ihn heraus. Auf einem von Bens Monitoren sieht Jack wie Sawyer und Kate Arm in Arm daliegen. Als Ben auftaucht, stimmt Jack der Operation zu, unter der Bedingung, dass er danach die Insel verlassen kann. Tag 73 - Freitag, 03. Dezember 2004 * Pickett offenbart, dass "Shephard nicht mal auf Jacobs Liste stand." * Jack sabotiert Bens Operation und droht damit, Ben sterben zu lassen, wenn die Anderen Kate und Sawyer nicht freilassen. * Kate und Sawyer entkommen aus der Hydra. Alex hilft ihnen bei der Flucht und verspricht ihnen ein Boot wenn sie ihr helfen, Karl aus Raum 23 zu befreien. * Ben erzählt Juliet, dass er sie nach Hause lässt, wenn sie Kate und Sawyer hilft zu entkommen. Juliet erschießt Pickett, damit Kate und Sawyer mit Karl fliehen können, und Jack führt die Operation an Ben zu Ende. * Desmond rettet Claire vor dem Ertrinken. Später erzählt er Charlie, dass er dessen Tod vorhersehe, und dass er ihn nicht ewig davor retten könne. * Jack wird in einen der Bärenkäfige verlegt und Juliet in dem Aquarium eingesperrt. Isabel befragt Jack. Er streitet ab, dass Juliet ihn gebeten habe, Ben zu töten. Isabel fragt Jack, wieso er für Juliet lüge. * Auf der Hauptinsel erzählt Karl Sawyer und Kate, die Anderen gäben den Entführungsopfern ein besseres Leben als das am Strand, und offenbart, dass die Anderen Gärten haben. Tag 74 - Samstag, 04. Dezember 2004 * Cindy, Emma & Zack, und vermutlich die restlichen entführten Überlebenden aus dem Heckteil, stehen vor Jacks Käfig, als er aufwacht. Cindy weicht Jacks Fragen aus und sagt, sie würden nur beobachten. * Jack bietet Ben medzinische Hilfe an, wenn dieser Juliets Urteil abmildert. Juliets Hinrichtung wird in eine Brandmarkung umgewandelt. Jack wird mit den übrigen Anderen zu den Baracken gebracht. Tag 75 - Sonntag, 05. Dezember 2004 * Vincent führt Hurley zum DHARMA Bus. * Kate und Sawyer kehren zum Strandlager zurück. Tag 75 bis Tag 82 * Anthony Cooper ist in einen Autounfall involviert und wird auf die Insel gebracht. * Das falsche Wrack von Flug 815 wird von der Christiane I auf dem Grund des Sundagrabens zwischen dem 74. und 78. Tag gefunden. ** Daniel Faraday sieht in Essex, Massachusetts, im Fernsehen vom Fund des Wracks. ** Frank Lapidus hört ebenfalls vom Fund durch die Nachrichtenin (in Eleuthera, Bahamas). Er ruft die Oceanic Hotline an, um ihnen zu erzählen, dass er Seth Norris kannte, und dass er nicht die Person ist, die im Wrack gefunden wurde. ** In Tunesien entdeckt Charlotte Lewis ein Eisbär-Skelett, ein DHARMA Initiative Halsband mit dem Hydra-Logo und liest ein weiteres Mal in einer Tunesischen Zeitung vom Flugzeugfund. ** Naomi trifft sich mit Matthew Abaddon, der ihr erzählt, dass sie sich um Daniel Faraday, Frank Lapidus, Miles Straume und Charlotte Lewis kümmern soll. * Tom reist nach New York, um Michael anzuwerben und kehrt vor dem 80ten Tag zur Insel zurück. * Michael ** Nachdem Michaels Versuch sich durch einen Autounfall umzubringen fehlschlägt, versetzt er Jins Uhr in einem Pfandhaus um eine Waffe zu bekommen. ** Michael wird von Tom aufgesucht, welcher ihm erzählt, dass er sich nicht umbringen könne. Nachdem Michaels zweiter Versuch mit dem Revolver ebenfalls fehlt schlägt und er vom Fund des Wracks hört, geht er zu Tom ins Hotel und läßt sich von den Anderen anwerben. ** Michal reißt nach Fiji und geht als Kevin Johnson an Bord der Kahana. *Walt **Walt bleibt bei seiner Großmutter, weil er Michael nicht sehen will. *Auf der Kahana **Michael versucht die Kahana zu zerstören und aktiviert die Bombe, welche allerdings nur eine Atrappe ist. **Michael erhält einen Anruf, der angeblich von Walt stammt, als er jedoch ran geht ist Ben am Telefon, der Michael weitere Instruktionen gibt. Tag 76 - Montag, 06. Dezember 2004 * Kate, Locke und Sayid bitten Rousseau, bei der Befreiung Jacks zu helfen. Tag 77 - Dienstag, 07. Dezember 2004 * Sayid, Locke, Kate und Rousseau entdecken Die Flamme, in der sich Mikhail Bakunin und Bea Klugh aufhalten. Bakunin tötet Klugh auf deren Verlangen. Sayid findet eine Karte, auf dem der Standort der Baracken verzeichnet ist. Locke gibt in den Computer der Flamme einen Code ein und meldet damit einen Angriff der Feinde auf die Station. Locke entdeckt C-4 in der Station und nimmt etwas davon mit. Nachdem Locke die Flamme verlassen hat, explodiert das Gebäude. * Sawyer versucht seinen Vorrat in einem Tischtennisspiel zurückzugewinnen, verliert aber gegen Hurley. Tag 80 - Freitag, 10. Dezember 2004 * Mikhail Bakunin sagt, dass Kate, Sayid und Locke nicht auf der Liste stehen und nennt Gründe dafür. Bakunin wird von Locke durch den Sonarzaun gestoßen und stirbt scheinbar an den Folgen. Sayid findet das C4 aus der Flamme in Lockes Rucksack. * Der Suchtrupp erreicht die Baracken, wo sie einen Jack sehen, der sich offensichtlich in der Gesellschaft der Anderen wohlfühlt. * Claire befestigt eine Nachricht an dem Markierungsring eines Zugvogels. Desmond versucht zunächst Claires Plan zu vereiteln. Sie erfährt außerdem von seinen Visionen von Charlies Tod. * Etwas außerhalb der Baracken beschließt der Suchtrupp sich bei Nacht einzuschleichen, um Jack zu retten, nachdem sie vorher einige Zeit darüber diskutiert haben, ob er wirklich gerettet werden will. Tag 81 - Samstag, 11. Dezember 2004 (vor der Dämmerung) * Juliet und Ben sprechen Juliet's Vorhaben durch, die Überlebenden des Absturzes zu infiltrieren und herauszufinden, welche Frauen schwanger sind. Bevor sie aufbricht, gibt Ben ihr eine Gasmaske und sagt, er sehe sie in einer Woche wieder. (vor der Dämmerung) * Ben erzählt Locke er sei aufgrund seiner Fähigkeit mit der Insel zu kommunizieren etwas Besonderes. Als Locke zu der "Zauberkiste" geführt wird, um zu sehen, was drin ist, findet er Anthony Cooper vor. (vor der Dämmerung) * Ben sagt, Locke habe Cooper auf die Insel gebracht. Als Locke versucht, Cooper zu befragen, beißt dieser ihn. Tom überwältigt Cooper und Locke wird weggeführt. Ben bietet Locke an, mit den Anderen zu einem "altbekannten Ort" mitzukommen. * Kate und Sayid werden beim Versuch, Jack zu befreien gefangengenommen. Jack erzählt Kate, er habe mit den Anderen eine Abmachung, die Insel verlassen zu können, käme aber zurück, um Kate zu holen. * Locke schleicht sich in Bens Haus. Ben offenbart, dass er alles über Lockes Querschnittslähmung weiß. Er spricht außerdem von einer metaphorischen "Zauberkiste", die alles enthalte, was man sich nur vorstellen könne. * Locke nimmt Alex als Geisel und sprengt das U-Boot, kurz bevor Jack und Juliet die Insel damit verlassen können. * Aus einem Versteck im Dschungel sieht Rousseau Alex das erste mal seit Alex ein Baby war. * Nikki kommt Paulos Betrugsversuch auf die Schliche, und bringt eine Medusa-Spinne dazu, ihn zu paralysieren, damit sie die Diamanten an sich nehmen kann. Sie wird jedoch selbst auch gebissen. Beide sind scheintot und werden von den übrigen Überlebenden lebendig begraben. * Sun findet heraus, dass Charlie und Sawyer hinter ihrer Entführung steckten. (vor der Dämmerung) * Als Juliet in den Spieleraum kommt, um Kate ein Sandwich zu bringen versucht diese zu entkommen, wird jedoch von Juliet niedergeschlagen. * Locke setzt Kate darüber in Kenntnis, dass er sich den Anderen anschließe, und erzählt ihr außerdem noch, dass er sich für sie eingesetzt habe, die Anderen ihm jedoch von den schlechten Dingen erzählt hätten, die sie getan habe, was es ihr unmöglich mache mitzukommen. * Hurley überzeugt Sawyer im Rahmen eines Tricks davon, dass er vom Strand verbannt werden würde, sollte er nicht netter mit den Leuten umgehen. * Die Anderen (und Locke) verlassen die Baracken. Jack, Sayid und Kate werden mit Gas außer Gefecht gesetzt und zurückgelassen. * Kate wacht an Juliet angekettet im Dschungel auf. Sie beschließen zu den Baracken zurückzukehren. Sie stoßen auf das Monster und verstecken sich in einem Baum (das Monster scheint Juliet zu scannen). Juliet erzählt Kate, Jack habe sie und Sawyer im Käfig beobachtet, und dass es ihm das Herz gebrochen habe. Tag 82 - Montag, 12. Dezember 2004 * Sawyer und Desmond erlegen ein Wildschwein und veranstalten ein Festmahl am Strand. Sawyer findet heraus, dass die Verbannungsdrohung nur ein Trick war, damit er mehr Verantwortung übernimmt. * Kate und Juliet können das Monster am Sonarzaun aufhalten. Sie kehren zu den Baracken zurück, wo sie nur Jack und Sayid vorfinden. Zu viert brechen sie zum Strandcamp auf. * Es kommt zu Spannungen, als Sayid herausfindet, dass Juliet mit ihnen kommt. Auf dem Weg zurück versucht er mehr über Juliet und die Anderen herauszufinden, wird aber von Jack und Juliet in die Schranken gewiesen. Tag 83 - Dienstag, 13. Dezember 2004 * Jack, Kate und Sayid, kehren zusamen mit Juliet zum Strand zurück. * Charlie findet Claire ernsthaft krank. Juliet erklärt Jack, dass ihre Erkrankung vom "Entzug" der Spritzen kommt, die ihr vorher von Ethan verabreicht wurden (obwohl es tatsächlicherweise durch das Implantat verursacht wurde, welches Claire von den Anderen eingepflanzt worden ist). Sie verlässt das Camp, um ein Serum aus Ethan's Geheimversteck zu holen, mit dem sie dann Claire heilen kann. * Juliet verrät, dass schwangere Frauen auf der Insel aus unbekannten Gründen sterben. Tag 84 - Mittwoch, 14. Dezember 2004 * Juliet Findet die Kiste mit dem medizinischen Vorrat und hat eine Konfrontation mit Sayid und Sawyer. Sie kehrt zum Camp zurück um es Claire, die sich so von ihrer Krankheit erholt, zu injizieren. Diese Reihe von Ereignissen, arrangiert von den Anderen, hilft Juliet ein bisschen Vertrauen von den Überlebenden zu bekommen. * Mit Jack's Unterstützung beginnt Juliet das Lager mit den Überlebenden des Absturzes aufzuschlagen. *Desmond hat Visionen von Charlie, der im Dschungel stirbt und von jemandem, der in einem Fallschirm in den Bäumen hängt. *Desmond überredet Hurley, Jin und einen widerstrebenden Charlie mit ihm "campen" zu gehen, aber Desmond erzählt Charlie nichts über seinen Tod * Nachdem sie Jack und Juliet zusammen essen gesehen hat, verführt Kate Sawyer und hat Sex mit ihm. *Die Campinggruppe findet das Kabel am Strand und sieht später einen Helikopter, der in den Ozean fällt, gefolgt von einem blinkenden, roten Licht von einem Fallschirmspringer. Tag 84 - Donnerstag, 14. Dezember 2004 Tag 85 - Freitag, 15.Dezember 2004 * Die Campinggruppe geht hinaus in den Dschungel und findet einen Rucksack, voll mit interessanten Gegenständen, wie zum Beispiel ein Satellitentelefon und Bilder von Desmond und Penny in dem Buch Ardil-22 (Catch-22 in portugiesisch). Desmond ist nun vollkommen überzeugt, dass diese Fallschirmspringerin Penny war, die gekommen ist, um ihn zu retten. Desmonds Vision ist schon fast erfüllt, als Charlie beschossen wird, aber Desmond entscheidet sich, ihn in letzter Sekunde zu retten und ihm zu sagen, dass er sich ducken soll. *Jack und Sawyer spielen Tischtennis und Sawyer konfrontiert Kate mit ihrer Beziehung zu Jack. *Die Campinggruppe findet dann die Fallschirmspringerin in einem Baum und Desmond holt sie herunter. Sie nehmen ihren Helm ab und bringen, nicht Penny, sondern Naomi zum Vorschein. *Juliet und Sun gehen zu der Stab-Station. Sun macht einen Ultraschall, aus dem sich ermitteln lässt, dass ihr Kind auf der Insel gezeugt wurde, was Jin zum Vater macht. *Während eine verletzte Naomi behandelt wird, stößt Mikhail, von dem jeder dachte er sei tot, auf die Campinggruppe. Mikhail handelt mit der Gruppe aus, dass sie ihn gehen lassen, wenn er zustimmt Naomi zu retten. Er leistet Erste Hilfe und geht unter dem Protest von Charlie zum Rest der Gruppe. Tag 86 - Samstag, 16. Dezember 2004 *Juliet und Sun verlassen die Stab-Station ungefähr 6 Uhr Morgens. Bevor sie gehen, stiehlt sich Juliet zurück hinein und hinterlässt Ben eine Nachricht auf einem Diktiergerät. *Naomi wacht auf und erzählt Hurley, dass Flug 815 gefunden wurde und es keine Überlebenden gab. *Die Anderen schlagen ihr Lager bei den Ruinen auf. *Ben bespricht Juliets Kassette. Er erzählt Locke von Juliets Mission. *Ben sagt Locke, dass es Zeit ist Anthony Cooper zu töten. Die Anderen versammeln sich, um Locke dabei zu zu schauen, aber er ist nicht in der Lage dazu. *Juliet erzählt Jack von Bens Plan, Sun und andere schwangere Frauen zu entführen. Tag 87 - Sonntag, 17. Dezember 2004 *Richard Alpert spricht mit Locke. Er gibt ihm Sawyers Akte und ermutigt ihn Sawyer zu benutzen, um Anthony Cooper zu töten. Tag 88 - Montag, 18. Dezember 2004 *Die Anderen verlassen den "Campingplatz" bei den Ruinen wegen dem "alten Platz". Locke und Anthony Cooper wurden zurück gelassen. Locke wurde gesagt, er soll erst folgen, wenn Cooper tot ist. Tag 89 - Dienstag, 19. Dezember 2004 * Naomi wird in Hurleys Zelt versteckt. * Locke bringt Sawyer zur Black Rock. * Danielle geht zur Black Rock um Dynamit zu besorgen. * Sawyer erfährt, dass Anthony Cooper, welcher Lockes Gefangener ist, der wahre Tom Sawyer ist und tötet ihn. * Locke erzählt Sawyer von Bens und Juliets Plan. * Naomi erzählt Sayid, dass sie von Penelope Widmore angeheuert wurde um Desmond zu finden. * Kate erzählt Jack und Juliet von Naomi. * Sayid repariert Naomis Satellitentelefon, kann jedoch keinen Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufnehmen. * Bens Geburtstag. * Locke bringt Coopers Leiche zum Camp der Anderen. Ben erzählt Locke von Jacob. Mikhail erzählt Ben von Naomi. Ben will sich als erstes um Naomi kümmern, wird jedoch von Locke dazu gezwungen ihn zuerst zu Jacobs Haus zu führen. * Sawyer erzählt den Überlebenden vom Plan der Anderen. Juliet beweißt, dass sie sich gegen die Anderen gestellt hat. * Locke und Ben suchen Jacob auf. Tag 90 - Mittwoch, 20. Dezember 2004 Die Überlebenden sind nun seit 3 Monaten auf der Insel. * Ben bringt Locke zum Massengrab, wo die Leichen der Mitglieder der DHARMA Initiative hineingeworfen wurden. Ben schießt auf Locke und läßt ihn zurück. * Jack bereitet einen Hinterhalt für die Anderen mit Dynamit aus der Black Rock vor. ** JACK: Seit neunzig Tagen werde ich darum gebeten Entscheidungen für das gesamte Camp zu treffen. * Juliet sagt, dass der Spiegel alle Signale außer die der Anderen blockiert. Charlie und Desmond melden sich freiwillig um ihn auszuschalten. * Ben zieht den Angriff aufs Lager vor und behauptet, dass Jacob den Plan geändert hat. Alex sendet Karl um die Überlebenden zu warnen. * Jack beginnt sich mit den meisten Überlebenden auf den Weg zum Sendeturm zu machen . Sayid, Bernard und Jin bleiben zurück. * Charlie schwimmt zum Spiegel und wird von Greta und Bonnie gefangen genommen. * Bonnie erzählt Ben von Juliets Verat. Ben ist jedoch nicht mehr in der Lage die angreifenden Anderen zu warnen. Ben sendet Mikhail zum Spiegel, damit er sich um Charlie kümmere. * 10 Andere erreichen den Strand und geraten in einen Hinterhalt. 2 der 3 Sprengladungen explodieren und 7 Andere sterben. Sayid, Bernard und Jin werden allerdings von Ryan, Tom und Jason gefangen genommen. Tag 91 - Donnerstag, 21. Dezember 2004 * Walt, der älter und größer geworden ist, erscheint Locke am Rand des Massengrabs. * Ben und Alex machen sich auf den Weg um die Überlebenden abzufangen bevor sie den Sendeturm erreichen. Ben versucht Jack zu überzeugen, dass Naomi eine der Bösen ist, und wenn sie es schafft, das Frachtschiff zu kontaktieren, jeder auf der Insel sterben wird. Des Weiteren stellt Ben Alex ihre Mutter vor - Rousseau. * Desmond schwimmt zum Spiegel und versteckt sich. Mikhail folgt ihm, tötet Greta und verletzt Bonnie tödlich. Desmond schießt eine Harpune auf Mikhail. * Sawyer, Juliet und Hurley retten Sayid, Bernard und Jin. Dabei werden Tom, Ryan und Jason getötet. *Charlie deaktiviert den Spiegel und empfängt ein Signal von Penny. Sie erzählt, dass sie keine Naomi kenne und nicht auf irgendeinem Schiff sei. Nachdem Mikhail mit einer Handgranate ein Bullauge zerstört hat, schließt sich Charlie im Kommunikationsraum ein und warnt Desmond mit der Nachricht "Nicht Pennys Boot". * Rousseau stellt ihr Signal ab. Locke wirft ein Messer in Naomis Rücken um sie an ihrem Anruf zu hindern. Nach einer Konfrontation mit Jack wird eine Verbindung aufgebaut und Jack redet mit Minkowski. * Kate überzeugt Naomi dass Locke allein handelte. Naomi rekonfiguriert das Satellitentelefon um eine Ortung zu ermöglichen und stirbt danach. *Hurley sieht Jacobs Haus mit Christian Shephard im Schaukelstuhl. *Jack versucht Locke zu erschießen, jedoch ist die Waffe nicht geladen. * Auf Grund Charlies Warnung schließen sich, Hurley, Claire, Sawyer, Rousseau, Ben, Alex, Karl und einige andere namenlose Überlebenden John an um zu den Baracken zu gehen, wo sie glauben in Sicherheit vor den Frachtschiff-Leuten zu sein. *Daniel Faraday, Frank Lapidus, Miles Straume, und Charlotte Lewis fliegen während eines Sturms über die Insel und landen per Fallschirm alle bis auf Frank, der den Hubschrauber landet, auf der Insel. Daniel Faraday trifft auf Jack und Kate. Tag 92 - Freitag,22. Dezember 2004 *Jack, Kate und Daniel finden Miles Straume. Nachdem sie ihm Naomis Leiche gezeigt haben, glaubt er ihnen, dass Locke es war. *Lockes Gruppe findet Charlotte Lewis. Locke entscheidet, sie als Geisel zu nehmen. Locke und Ben realisieren, dass Hurley Jacobs Haus gesehen hat. *Nachdem Frank realisiert, dass Juliet nicht an Bord von Flug 815 war, verlangt Miles von ihr, zu erzählen wo Ben ist. *Ben versucht Charlotte zu töten und erzählt nachdem dies fehlschlägt, dass er genau weiß wer sie ist, weil er ein Spion auf dem Frachtschiff hat. *Sayid, Kate, und Miles machen sich auf den Weg, Lockes Gruppe, welche mittlerweile die Baracken erreicht haben, aufzusuchen, um Charlotte zurück zu holen. *Daniel macht ein "Experiment": Regina schickt eine Ladung mit einer Rakete zu Daniels Position. Es wird eine Zeitdifferenz von 31 Minuten erkennbar. *In den Baracken werden Sayid, Kate, und Miles von Lockes Gruppe festgehalten. Sayid schlägt Locke vor, Charlotte im Gegenzug für Miles, frei zu lassen, worauf Locke eingeht. Kate bleibt bei den Baracken. *Sayid, Desmond, und Frank verlassen die Insel mit dem Hubschrauber. *Minkowski und Brandon versuchen mit dem Beiboot der Kahana die Insel zu erreichen. Sie müssen umkehren, nachdem Brandon angefangen hat verrückt zu werden. Er stirbt und Minkowski wird in der Krankenstation festgehalten. Tag 93 - Samstag, 23. Dezember 2004 *Jack und Juliet kehren, begleitet von Daniel und Charlotte, zum Strandlager zurück. *Kate spricht, obwohl Locke es ihr verboten hat mit Miles. Sie findet heraus, dass die Crew der Kahana über sie und ihre Taten bescheid weiß sowie dass Miles von Ben 3,2 Millionen Doller verlangt, damit er den anderen erzählt, dass Ben tot sei. *Nachdem Locke herausgefunden hat, was passiert ist, fordert er sie auf die Baracken am nächsten Morgen zu verlassen. Kate verbringt die Nacht bei Sawyer *Jack und die anderen Überlebenden machen sich Sorgen, als sie von Regina erfahren, dass der Hubschrauber noch nicht auf der Kahana angekommen ist. Tag 94 - Sonntag, 24. Dezember 2004 (Heilig Abend) *Locke steckt Miles eine Granate in den Mund und entfernt den Sicherungsstift. Er erklärt Miles, dass solange er auf den Auslöser beißt, nichts passieren wird. *Kate erklärt Sawyer, dass sie nicht schwanger ist und verlässt die Baracken. *Nachdem Frank den Hubschrauber direkt durch eine Gewitterwolke fliegen muss, um auf dem gleichen Weg zur Kahana zurück zukehren, landen er, Desmond und Sayid sicher auf der Kahana. *Daniel erklärt Jack, Juliet und Sayid dass die Wahrnehmung der Zeit auf der Insel und fern der Insel nicht übereinstimmen. *Sayid kontaktiert Jack auf der Insel mit Hilfe von Franks Satellitentelefon. *Daniel spricht mit Desmond und erklärt ihm, was er gegen die "Nebeneffekte" tun kann. *George Minkowski stirbt an den Folgen der Nebeneffekte. *Nachdem Sayid eine Verbindung zum Festland herstellen konnte, ruft Desmond seine Konstante Penelope an. *Spät am Abend verlassen Daniel und Charlotte das Strandlager. Jack und Juliet folgen den beiden. Juliet wird von Harper erzählt, dass die Beiden auf dem Weg zum Sturm sind. Tag 95 - Montag, 25. Dezember 2004 (1. Weihnachtstag) *Ben trifft mit Locke eine Vereinbarung. Er erzählt ihm, wem der Frachter gehört und was für Interessen Charles Widmore hat. Des Weiteren gibt er die Identität seines Spions preis. *Kate wird von Charlotte niedergeschlagen, als sie sie und Daniel im Dschungel trifft. *Juliet findet Daniel und Charlotte im Sturm. Sie versucht die Beiden aufzuhalten, kann aber von Charlotte überzeugt werden, dass sie nur versuchen das Giftgas zu zerstören, auf das Ben es nicht noch einmal verwenden kann. * Ben bezieht ein eigenen Haus, was den Rest von Lockes Gruppe erschreckt. *Jin und Sun reden über Namen für das Baby. Während Jin "Ji Yeon" vorschlägt, meint Sun, dass sie sich erst darüber Gedanken machen sollten, wenn sie die Insel verlassen haben. Tag 96 - Dienstag, 26. Dezember 2004 (2. Weihnachtstag) *Jack, Kate, Juliet, Daniel und Charlotte kehren vom Sturm zurück. *Desmond und Sayid bekommen auf der Kahana eine Nachricht auf der steht: "Vertraut nicht dem Kapitän". *Sun konfrontiert Daniel mit der Frage, ob sie gekommen sind um sie zu retten. Nachdem Dan ihr nichts dazu sagen will, beschließt Sun das Strandlager zu verlassen um zu den Baracken zu gehen. *Desmond und Sayid werden Zeugen von Reginas Selbstmord, und treffen Kapitän Gault. *Juliet, welche nicht will, dass Sun zu Locke geht, erzählt aus Verzweiflung Jin von Suns Affäre. *Gault zeigt Desmond und Sayid die Black Box des falschen Wracks von Flug 815. Er erklärt, dass es eine Fälschung sei, die im Sundagraben von Ben platziert wurde und dass das nur einer der Gründe sei warum Charles Widmore auf der Suche nach ihm ist. *Desmond und Sayid treffen Kevin Johnson, einen Deckarbeiter auf der Kahana, bei dem es sich um Michael Dawson handelt. *Jin kehrt zu Sun zurück und vergibt ihr. * Locke hält ein Treffen in den Baracken ab. Locke, Ben und Miles erzählen dem Rest der Gruppe von Charles Widmores Absichten und von Bens Spion, Michael. * Ben erklärt Alex, Karl und Rousseau dass sie den Tempel erreichen müssen, da dies der sicherste Ort auf der Insel sei. * Kapitän Gault versucht Crewmitglieder der Kahana daran zu hindern das Schiff zu verlassen. Michael erklärt Sayid, dass er da wäre um zu sterben. Tag 97 - Mittwoch, 27. Dezember 2004 * Sayid und Desmond verlangen von Michael, ihnen seine Geschichte, wie er als Kevin Johnson auf das Schiff kam, zu erzählen. * Sayid zeigt dem Kapitän, dass Michael der Saboteur auf der Kahana ist. * Auf dem Weg zum Tempel werden Danielle, Alex und Karl überfallen. Rousseau und Karl werden erschossen, während sich Alex als Bens Tochter zu erkennen gibt. * Jacks Blinddarm ist entzündet. * Rays Leiche wird angespült. * Keamy zwingt Alex den Sonarzaun zu deaktivieren. * Die Baracken werden von Keamys Team angegriffen. Vier Mitglieder von Lockes Gruppe werden getötet. * Die Söldner befreien Miles und bringen ihn mit einem Funkgerät zu Ben. * Da Ben nicht gewillt ist die Insel zu verlassen, wird Alex von Keamy erschossen. * Ben verschwindet in einem geheimen Raum und ruft das Monster, welches Keamys Team angreift. Ben, Locke, Sawyer, Claire, Hurley and Miles flüchten in den Dschungel. * Während Sawyer mit Miles und Claire zum Strand zurück kehren, machen sich Locke, Ben, und Hurley auf die Suche nach Jacobs Hütte. * Daniel morst eine Nachricht an die Kahana. Tag 98 - Donnerstag, 28. Dezember 2004 * Rose, Bernard, Sun und Jin wollen von Charlotte und Daniel wissen, was mit dem Frachter los ist. Jack kippt um. * Miles hört die Stimmen von Danielle und Karl, und entdeckt ihre Leichen. * Jin, Sun, Daniel and Charlotte machen sich auf den Weg zum Stab um medizinische Ausrüstung zu besorgen. * Sawyer, Claire, und Miles treffen auf Frank, und verstecken sich vor Keamy. * Juliet, Kate and Bernard operieren Jack, entfernen seinen Blinddarm und retten so sein Leben. * Claire folgt einer Vision von Christian, lässt Aaron zurück und verschwindet im Dschungel. * Keamy, Frank, und andere Söldner kehren zur Kahana zurück. Keamy erfährt, dass Micheal der Spion ist und versucht ihn zu töten. Tag 99 - Freitag, 29. Dezember 2004 * Sawyer findet Aaron alleine im Dschungel. * Locke hat einen Traum von Horace Goodspeed, der ihm erzählt, dass er zum Massengrab gehen muss um Jacob zu finden. * Locke, Ben und Hurley finden im Massengrab eine Karte zu Jacobs Hütte. * Gault erlaubt Sayid und Desmond mit einem Schlauchboot zurück zur Insel zu fahren. * Keamy ermordet Ray und Gault um Frank dazu zu bringen ihn und sein Team zurück zur Insel zu bringen. * Frank wirft den Überllebenden ein Satellitentelefon an den Strand. * Locke trifft Christian, welcher für Jacob spricht. Des Weiteren trifft er Claire und ihm wird gesagt, dass er die Insel bewegen muss, falls er sie beschützen will. * Keamy und sein Team machen sich auf den Weg zur Orchidee, während Frank an den Helikopter gefesselt zurück bleibt. Tag 100 - Samstag, 30. Dezember 2004 *Jack und Kate folgen dem Positionssignal und treffen auf Miles und Sawyer. Kate und Miles gehen zurück zum Strand während weitergehen. *Sayid sowie Kate, Aaron und Miles erreichen den Strand. Sayid und Kate machen sich auf um Jack zu finden. Daniel nimmt das Schlauchboot und bringt 5 Überlebende zum Frachtschiff, darunter sind Sun, Jin und Aaron. *Ben ruft die Anderen mittels eines Signalspiegels um Hilfe. Locke, Ben und Hurley erreichen die Orchidee, wo Keamys Team bereits auf sie wartet. Ben ergibt sich. *Sayid und Kate werden von Richard und den Anderen gefangen genommen. *Die Leute auf dem der Kahana entdecken, dass der Kommunikationsraum mit C-4 gefüllt ist. *Jack und Sawyer treffen Hurley und Locke bei der Orchidee. Locke erklärt Jack, dass er lügen muss um die Insel zu beschützen. *Keamy und sein Team, werden von Kate, Sayid und den Anderen überfallen. *Auf der Kahana versuchen Michael, Jin und Desmond die Sprenladung zu entschärfen. *Ben und Locke betreten die Orchidee, während Jack, Sawyer und Hurley sich auf den Weg zum Helikopter machen. *Frank wird befreit und so fliegen er, Sayid, Jack, Kate, Hurley and Sawyer Richtung Frachtschiff. *Charlotte, Miles und Juliet lehnen es ab die Insel schon zu verlassene. *Sawyer springt aus den Hubschrauber damit die anderen den Frachter erreichen können. *Ben beginnt den Bogen mit Metall zu füllen, um zum unterirdischen Raum Zugang zu bekommen. Keamy erreicht ihn und Locke und Ben tötet ihn aus Rache am Mord seiner Tochter. *Die Explosion wird dank des Einfrierens seitens Michael verzögert. Der Helikopter landen, wird repariert und aufgetankt. Desmond, Sun und Aaran kommen an Bord und sie fliegen wieder ab. *Jin kommt an Denk, Michael sieht Christian und die Bombe, sowie der Frachter explodiert. *Sawyer schwimmt zurück zum Strand, dort angekommen sehen er und Juliet die Explosion. *Ben und Lockes Wege trennen sich. Während Locke als neuer Anführer der Anderen geht, dreht Ben an einem großen Rad und bewegt so die Insel durch Raum (und möglicherweise auch Zeit). Als nächstes wacht Ben 10 Monate in der Zukanft in Tunesien auf. *Der Hubschrauer stürzt in den Ozean. Jack, Kate, Aaron, Sayid, Hurley, Sun und Frank schaffen es auf ein Rettungsboot. Desmond wird von Jack wiederbelebt. Tag 101 - Sonntag, 31. Dezember 2004 (Sylvester) *In den frühen Morgenstunden, wird das Rettungsboot vom Searcher gefunden. Jack erklärt den Anderen, dass sie lügen müssen was ihre Geschichte angeht. Desmond ist mit Penny wieder vereinigt, und Jack und Penny beginnen sich eine Geschichte auszudenken. en:Timeline:December 2004 es:Cronología:Diciembre de 2004 fr:Chronologie du crash au déplacement pl:Kalendarium Zagubionych - Grudzień 2004 pt:Cronologia:Dezembro 2004 Z6